


Home / Дом

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x02 coda, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Алек никогда не чувствовал, что у него есть настоящий дом. Но, возможно, все поменялось.





	Home / Дом

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198949) by [magnificentbanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbanes/pseuds/magnificentbanes)

— Александр, я тут думал, – начал Магнус, сидя на кресле в углу спальни.

— О чем? – Алек выглянул из ванной, его волосы все еще были мокрые и прядками спадали на лоб, оставляя влажные дорожки. 

— Ну, ты, вроде как, проводишь здесь каждую ночь, так что я подумал, что мы могли бы, знаешь, сделать это официальным. 

— Ты предлагаешь мне переехать к тебе? – парень вышел из ванной, полотенцем суша волосы. 

— Да. Но тебе не обязательно соглашаться лишь потому, что я спросил. Если ты все еще хочешь, чтобы Институт был твоим домом…

— Магнус, – Алек пересек комнату и сел магу на колени. Кресло заскрипело под их весом, будучи не предназначенным удерживать двух взрослых мужчин, но Лайтвуд это проигнорировал. Магнус аккуратно убрал мокрую прядь волос от его глаз. – Институт – не мой дом. Мой дом там, где ты, – когда маг посмотрел на своего парня с неверием, которое всегда отражалось на его лице, когда Алек говорил ему, как сильно любит, охотник рассмеялся. – Знаешь, однажды ты перестанешь выглядеть так потрясенно.

— Однажды, – Магнус улыбнулся. – Значит, это “да”?

— Разумеется это “да”. Как может быть иначе? – Алек знал, что Магнус обжигался в прошлом – чаще, чем Лайтвуд мог себе представить – но это наоборот придало ему больше решимости помочь Магнусу залечить эти раны.

— Боже, я так сильно тебя люблю. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, – Алек положил ладонь магу на щеку и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Их носы столкнулись из-за неудобного угла, но охотнику было все равно на это. Он любил целовать Магнуса независимо от того, каким неловким был угол или как сильно от этого болела его шея. Когда они отстранились, он продолжил. – Я принесу остальную часть своих вещей домой, – _дом_. Теперь это был его дом – _их_ дом, – после работы. Хотя надо признать, большинство моих вещей уже и так здесь.

Магнус рассмеялся, и сердце Алека сжалось. Каждый раз он думал, что невозможно влюбиться еще больше, но маг продолжал его удивлять.

— Не могу дождаться. 

*

Когда Алек ушел в Институт этим утром, он сказал Иззи, что съезжает, и она заверила его, что все вещи будут собраны и упакованы к тому времени, как он закончит с работой на день. Лайтвуд улыбнулся и подумал, как же ему повезло. У него был удивительный парень, который любил его больше, чем это вообще можно выразить словами, и сестра, на которую он мог положиться всегда, несмотря ни на что. 

К тому времени, как он был готов вернуться в лофт Магнуса – домой – все его вещи были аккуратно упакованы и находились на его кровати. Алек рассмеялся, когда заметил, что все поместилось всего в одну коробку, сверху которой лежала записка, выполненная явно почерком Иззи: _“Я так рада за тебя, Алек. Люблю тебя”._ Лайтвуд улыбнулся и убрал бумажку в карман. Он отправил сообщение Магнусу, оповещая о том, что скоро будет дома. 

Когда он добрался до квартиры, Магнус ждал его у двери – защитные чары предупредили его, что охотник снаружи. Маг нежно поцеловал парня и забрал у него коробку, поставив ее на пол. Магнус обнял Алека за шею, снова целуя, на этот раз сильнее и более настойчиво. Лайтвуд со смешком отстранился. 

— Что ж, это было то еще приветствие. 

— Я просто рад, что ты дома. 

Слово “дом” омыло Алека, словно бальзам. В Институте он никогда не чувствовал себя действительно дома – ощущал, что чего-то не хватает. Теперь он знал, что этой недостающей частью был Магнус, их любовь и эта жизнь, которую они построили вместе. И Алек ни за что это не отпустит. 

Они отнесли ранее оставленную коробку Алека в спальню, чтобы распаковать, и Магнус улыбнулся, когда достал бутылку с шампунем, который он сварил для парня.

— Все еще полная, я погляжу. 

— Да, мне так и не выпала возможность его использовать. 

— Ну, тогда, думаю, тебе придется использовать мой. 

— Я переживу. 

Было не очень поздно, когда они закончили раскладывать вещи Алека, но они все равно устало упали на кровать, переплетаясь конечностями и с быстро бьющимися сердцами. Магнус свернулся у Лайтвуда под боком, положив голову ему на грудь и вспоминая первый раз, когда Алек проснулся в постели мага. 

— Поверить не могу, что буду просыпаться рядом с тобой каждое утро.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что никогда не уйду. 

— Знаю, но иногда мне просто трудно поверить. 

— Я знаю, детка. Но надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я действительно имею это в виду. 

— Да.

— Хорошо, – Алек закрыл глаза, слушая дыхание Магнуса, что служило ему напоминанием, что Бейн настоящий человек, а не какой-то искусный сон, который Лайтвуд выдумал в особенно одинокую ночь. – Я люблю тебя. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Они так и уснули – полностью одетые, их тела прилегали так, словно они были созданы друг для друга. Наконец, они были на своем месте – дома. 


End file.
